The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The fourth entry of the Animevengers series where the group battles against Ice Age's villain "Captain Gutt" and the Red Death from the original How To Train Your Dragon movie. The story will continue after Animevengers 3 is completed, so until then, leave out some reviews and keep your hopes up!
1. Promotion

_**Hello, everyone. LandoftheFuture here and after a year since I started Animevengers 3, I brought some news to those who reviewed the first three Animevengers stories. This is fourth entry of the Animevengers series and I've been wanting to make it since I had such a long time trying to get the third one continued. Which leads to two more good news: If the third Animevengers gets enough views and reviews to make it a success, I'll start the fourth one as soon as I can get Animevengers 3 completed. I know it might take me quite some time, but be patient. M4dG4rl, thank you for review the remaining chapters that I've updated of February this year. If you're reading these news, please make sure that I'll never give up until Animevengers 3 is completed. Please help me come up with ideas for the next ten chapters to complete it. Thank you. Everyone else, enjoy and keep your hopes up for Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death.**_


	2. Captain Gutt Returns

_**The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death**_

_**Chapter 1: Captain Gutt Returns**_

Somewhere, in the Ice Age world, there lived a bunch of clams that seemed to come alive and turn into seductive sirens to seduce any living creature that comes towards them. Then, one of them opens up to reveal a corpse of Captain Gutt, a sea-monkey leader of the pirates of the sea. As it spewed it out, the corpse landed on an ocean before it was picked up by green dust. It then carries the dead Captain Gutt and lands him on the ground before resurrecting him to life, giving him a chance to live again. The sea-monkey opened his eyes slowly and stood up for a moment. He gasped in horror and surprise.

"I'm alive", whispered Captain Gutt, "I'm alive! At last! After a few years, I'm back! I wonder who brought me back to life."

"I did", said a deep and intimidating voice and when Captain Gutt turns around, he sees a deadly dragon before it roars very loudly.

"Who are you?", asked Captain Gutt.

"I'm the one my kind calls the "Red Death"", said the Red Death, "Now, tell me who you are and I will not harm you."

"I'm Captain Gutt, the captain of the ocean sea", introduced Captain Gutt, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Red Death. For a name like yours, it sure sounds silly. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Red Death roars in anger at what Captain Gutt had said, frightening him for a moment.

"I'm sorry", said Captain Gutt, "I really deserve that. Now, can I tell you what happened to me a few years ago?"

"Certainly", said Red Death, "I would love to see what you like to tell me about your life."

"It all started a long time ago when me and my crew were sailing on the seven seas", said Captain Gutt, "We were doing what any pirate does: to find the booty and keep all of the loot, they slaughter, they kill, and they don't give a hoot. That is until we spotted four passengers that were stranded at the ocean. They were trying to get back to their home, but we decided to let them join us. But they refused our offers and escaped our ship, not to mention destroying it as well. So, we followed their trail and one of our crew managed to join those freaks. Sometime later, we got our crew member back, but the four escaped and headed back to where they live. The fertile land where their kind live peacefully. So, we got there and got his wife, daughter, and the other herd members. But just as we were trying to throw them overboard and kill that female mammoth, they ruined our plans again and most of us were wiped out by those freaks and that huge whale. But I escaped and fought that male mammoth. I was this close to winning, but he defeated me and send me off the cliff before I hit the ocean. Once there, I saw a siren that looked like a beautiful female sea-monkey, but it turned out to be a vicious sea creature and gobbled me up. That was all it happened. Now, how about you tell me about what happened to you before I was brought back to life?"

"With pleasure", said Red Death, "It seemed to be a very short one, unlike yours. It all started when I was feeding off the other dragons at my world called "Berk". Then, there was another dragon that came to my lair. I didn't know who it was, but it carried two human beings called the Vikings. They managed to interfere into my plans to eat all of the dragons, but that wasn't about that. The next time I appeared in my lair, there were more human Vikings led by a strong male leader. They attacked me, but I fought back and conquered their boats and other attacks such as their catapults. But before I could eat them, more human Vikings came and they happened to be riding on dragons, like the two humans I saw back at my lair. Then, one of them managed to save his dragon from a sinking boat after I destroyed it. Then, the two came back from the ocean and they flew up in the sky, making a huge attack on me. So, I managed to chase them into the sky where we fought valiantly. I managed to destroy that dragon's tail even though it wasn't real. It was made out of some flags from the human and his kind. That is when they gained the advantage to defeat me. They hit my wings until I couldn't fly anymore and I crashed into the ground. That's all that happened to me until some green dust came towards me. I sucked it and gained the ability to bring others from the grave. That was when I used it to bring you back to life."

"Oh, really?", asked Captain Gutt, "And why did you do that in the first place?"

"Because I want someone to help me plot my revenge on that human", said Red Death darkly, "I'm sure you have someone that you want revenge against, do you?"

"Yes", said Captain Gutt, "I have someone I want to just destroy. That mammoth. He foiled my plans to conquer the seven seas and he took everything away from me. Someday, I'll make him pay for what he did. And I get your point on wanting revenge. So... would you like to help me as well?"

"Hm... interesting", said Red Death, "A desperate sea-monkey captain of the seven seas and a dragon teaming up? That doesn't sound like a bad idea after all. You got yourself a deal, sea-monkey."

"Now you're talking my language", said Captain Gutt and the two laughed evilly.

**_Disney/Pixar, DreamWorks Animation, &amp; Blue Sky Studios Presents_**

**_The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death_**

Later, back at the Ga-Hoole world, the Animevengers are busy living peacefully with the Guardians of Ga-Hoole with the Ga-Hoole tree now rebuilt with a new headquarters made out of pine and wood. As they continue to do so, Hiccup, Po, Jack Frost, and Soren are practicing fight each other. The Dragon Warrior used his Kung Fu moves learned by the Furious Five and Tai Lung against the Barn Owl, but Soren managed to avoid them and used his claws to scratch him in the face for a moment. Then, Hiccup used his Dragon Sword which lights up in fire against Jack Frost's powers, but he used his staff to hit his sword and kicked him in the chest. However, the Dragon Rider managed to overpower Jack by dodging his icy powers and tripped him in with the edge of his sword.

"Wow", said Po, "That was... awesome! Let's go again!"

"Maybe later", said Jack Frost, "I gotta get to Santa Claus and the others. They might need to tell me something for a moment. See you."

Jack Frost flew away to see the Guardians, who are watching him flying towards them in the entrance to the Ga-Hoole tree.

"What's going on?", asked Jack Frost.

"We're heading back to our world", said Bunnymund, "But you're not."

"Wait a minute", said Jack Frost, "So you guys are leaving after everything we've been through together?"

"Only for a year", said Santa Claus, "We're missing our jobs to deliver our goods to the children. Bunny has eggs to paint for Easter, Toothiana needs to take some teeth from their children, Sandy has to make some pleasant dreams for the children, and I need to deliver the presents before Christmas. In the meantime, the others will need you here."

"I'm sorry, Jack", said Toothiana, "It's the way it's gotta be."

"Look, Jack", said Bunnymund, "You've been chosen as a new Animevengers warrior. Your acts are the reason why you received it in the first place."

"I see", said Jack Frost, "It's been two years since..."

"Since Jamie kept believing in us", said Santa Clause, "I know. Now it's the time for you to become a warrior with the others."

"Well... I wish you good luck, mate", said Bunnymund and Sandman waved his goodbye hand.

"We'll see you back at our world soon, Jack", said Toothiana.

"Same goes for me too", said Jack Frost, "See you, guys."

Then, the four Guardians of Childhood headed towards the portal that leads them back to their world in the North Pole, Warden, and the Tooth Palace. Jack Frost then flies towards the edge of the Ga-Hoole tree, deciding to rest for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Po, Hiccup, and Soren talked to each other for a moment.

"This was some great training", said Soren, "I wish we could do this more often."

"Maybe if we use your help to face our enemies", said Hiccup, "It's been a few months since the Pure Ones."

"Yeah", said Soren, "And we brought Kludd back from his evil ways. I wonder if I go to your worlds?"

"You will", said Hiccup, "For now, we'll face one enemy at my world."

"Who?", asked Po, "The Outcasts?"

"No", said Hiccup, "The Red Death. The dragon that my dad and the other Vikings fought back at my world before I met Po. If it comes back to life, who knows? With the Dragon Warrior on my side and a Guardian of Ga-Hoole with me too, we'll defeat it. As long as it's not powerful enough to destroy us."

"Ah, that's nothing", said Po, "I defeated a dragon before. It was a Chinese-like dragon that tried to destroy the Valley of Peace."

"You mean, Ke-Pa?", asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, that", said Po, "As long as we destroyed the soul that was transferred to Lord Xao's body-"

"Po, I don't think we should mention that dragon right now", said Hiccup.

"What does he mean, Lord Xao's body?", asked Soren.

"Xao was... just an enemy of ours", said Hiccup, "We took really great care of him, so there's no need to worry about that. Right, Po?"

Hiccup nudges the panda to talk.

"Oh, right", said Po, "We defeated him with teamwork. No sweat."

"It's alright", said Soren, "You don't have to tell me anything."

"We might need to bring back another group that went with us", said Hiccup.

"The Ice Age group", said Po.

"Who's the Ice Age group?", asked Soren.

"Just a group of creatures from another world", said Po, "A mammoth, a sloth, another mammoth, two brothers that I don't what they are, and a saber tooth tiger. They were with us back at my world and when they left, we promised we would see them again in their world. I don't know when will we go there, but we'll see."

"If we have a chance, we might need you along the way, Soren", said Hiccup, "I wonder if Tyra will come with us. We have to ask her sometime later."

"We might", said Soren, "See you later. Gylfie and the others are doing something inside the tree."

Soren flies away and the two walked from the training room in the Ga-Hoole tree. Meanwhile, back at the Ice Age world, the paleolithic creatures are peacefully living in their new home after the three defeated Captain Gutt and his band of pirates. While Sid and Peaches are playing with the hatchlings that were born from their bird families, Diego and Shira are looking at the sunset before they looked at each other for a moment.

"This is great, isn't it, Diego?", asked Shira.

"It is, Shira", said Diego, "It's been a long time since the Animevengers made us join them. I wonder if they can come here and help us."

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't", said Shira, "As long as there isn't another band of pirates, we're fine."

Suddenly, the two saber tooth tigers heard a roar that came from far away.

"What was that?", asked Diego.

"I don't know", said Shira.

"Wait here", said Diego, "I gotta tell Manny about this. See if there's a creature out there."

"Right", said Shira and Diego ran to find Manny and Ellie, who are practicing fighting each other with their tusks.

"I think we're doing fine so far, Manny", said Ellie, "How long will we do this?"

"Until night comes and when the Animevengers come here, we'll be glad", said Manny, "It's been two years since China and we may..."

"Manny!", exclaimed Diego, "We heard a noise far away from here. It might be a creature. I don't know."

"Are you sure?", asked Ellie.

"I bet it's those pirates", said Manny.

"That's ridiculous, Manny", said Ellie, "Why would pirates make a noise or that?"

"For all I know, they might be coming here for revenge on us", said Manny, "Let's find out what that noise is."

Then, as the paleolithic creatures sat at the edge of their new home, the roar was heard again and this time, it revealed to be the Red Death.

"What is that?", asked Ellie.

"I don't know", said Diego.

"It could be some kind of monster", said Manny.

"Well, whatever that thing is, we'll fight it", said Sid and took a stick, "Hey, monster! Taste this!"

Sid throws the stick that now lands in the water.

"Sid", said Manny, "Every single time, you always have to do everything so stupid."

The Red Death then roars and the paleolithic creatures ran for their lives.

"Everyone, take cover in that cave!", shouted Ellie, "We can survive this!"

Then, as the creatures followed the five into a cave far away while the Red Death destroys all of the fertile land of the Ice Age world. Then, he breathes fire into the ground before everything turned white.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming up! Sorry I took so long.**_


	3. Alerting The Animevengers

_**The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death**_

_**Chapter 2: Alerting The Animevengers**_

Somewhere, in the ocean in the Owl world, an owl messenger flies across it and finds the entrance to the Ga-Hoole tree. He then lands on the headquarters to find Boron and the other owls having a meeting on what to do next when the Pure Ones return.

"When we draw off their defenses, our chances to bring justice to the Pure Ones are slim", said Boron, "Furthermore-"

"Sire!", shouted the messenger, "I've found a message from another world."

The messenger gives Boron the message and as he reads it for a moment, he becomes shocked before he spoke.

"Alert the others", said Boron, "They need to know."

Meanwhile, the owls blow the horns of the Ga-Hoole tree, alerting not only Jack Frost, Hiccup, and Po, but the other Animevengers as well.

"What's going on?", asked Jack Frost.

"It's the Ga-Hoolian horns", said Soren, "They're alerting us. It might be something important."

"What the heck is going on?", asked Maurice.

"Is it another party?", asked King Julien, excited, "Everybody, shake your booties!"

"This isn't another party, Julien", said Marty.

"What is it?", asked Soren.

"We received a message", said Boron, "It happens to be from another world called... the Paleolithic Era."

"Wait a minute", said Alex, "Isn't that the place where Manny, Sid, Diego, and Ellie live? How did they send that message?"

"It appeared to me that they survived an event that was... very dangerous", said Boron, "Perhaps Tyra will like to read it?"

"Yes, your majesty", said Tyra, "It says,

Po, Hiccup, Woody, Blu, and Merida,

We need your help. We've been attacked by a dragon. Come to our world as soon as possible.

Oh, and bring some tasty treats too.

Shut up, Sid!

Just get here soon!

Manny, Diego, Sid, and Ellie

"A dragon?", asked Hiccup, "Something tells me we got an even bigger problem than we thought."

"I want to come with you", said Soren.

"Soren, you don't understand", said Jack Frost, "That dragon doesn't take kindness to talking birds. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely", said Soren, "You did what you can to save my world and now I can return the favor by helping you save theirs. Despite how different I am, animals will always help each other no matter what."

"Alright", said Hiccup, "Guys, looks like we have the newest member of the Animevengers group. What do you say?"

"Awesome", said Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

"We're up for it", said Blu.

"Ready when you are, little birdie", said Merida.

"Let's do it, do it, guys!", exclaimed Alex.

"Let's engage on this mission, boys", said Skipper.

"Yes, sir", said Private and Kowalski.

"Ablablablablablablablablabla!", shouted Rico in excitement.

Later, after the Animevengers got their stuff ready to head to the Ice Age world while the Rio birds are preparing Blu for his journey.

"We'll be back in Rio", said Jewel, "You'll be fine by yourself, will you, Blu?"

"Don't worry, Jewel", said Blu, "With my Ultra-Animevenger armor, I'll won't even break a sweat. Make sure our kids stay safe until I get back."

"Trust me, Blu", said Jewel, "We will."

"Rafael, Nico, Pedro", said Blu, "If you see Luiz and Eva, tell them I'm off to save another world. OK?"

"Okey dokey, Blu", said Nico.

"Give that big dragon a big pop pop pop-a beating!", shouted Pedro.

"I'll do that", said Blu.

Meanwhile, the Shrek and Madagascar group prepared themselves for their new journey as well.

"This is exciting", said Gloria.

"It sure will be", said Melman.

"Sure it sucks that Alex didn't get to be an Ultra-Animevenger, but other than that, this journey will crack-a-lackin' intense!"

"I'll get my own armor someday, Marty", said Alex, "You'll see. If only mom and dad were here to see this."

"Kowalski, status report", said Skipper.

"It appears to be that this mission will be even more intense than we thought, sir", said Kowalski, "If my calculations are correct, our battle with that dragon will be extraordinary."

"Rico, do you have some bombs?", asked Skipper and Rico takes out a few bombs from his mouth, "We're gonna kaboom this dragon when it deals with us."

"This is it, Fiona", said Shrek, "Our first chance to see the Ice Age world. You up for that, Donkey?"

"You bet", said Donkey.

"It will be an honor to help these innocent ice mammals", said Puss.

"It's been a long time and we're finally going to do it", said Fiona, "It's gonna be exciting after all. I hope the dragon didn't kill them. Maybe they must've survived."

"They will", said Shrek.

Meanwhile, the Toy Story group talked for a moment about leaving Woody, Jessie, and Buzz.

"We're heading back to our world, Woody", said Mr. Potato Head.

"That dragon could easily burn us", said Hamm.

"Besides, what kind of toy would go off against a dragon, anyway?", asked Slinky.

"Because me, Buzz, and Jessie are based on real life people", said Woody, "Cowboys, Cowgirls, and Space Rangers. Well, only when they're in the future, I guess."

"It's OK for you guys to leave", said Jessie, "We'll find a way to contact you someday when we help these guys fight other enemies."

"Besides, no matter what happens, we'll always be together, to Infinity and Beyond", said Buzz.

Then, Merida talked to Mor'du for a moment.

"I'm afraid you'll just be a spirit once you get back to our world", said Merida, "But don't worry. I won't tell anyone about this. Not even my mother."

"Thank you, Merida for everything", said Mor'du and the two hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Tyra see Soren, Hiccup, and Po looking at the sunset.

"Soren, Hiccup, Po, I have something to tell you", said Tyra, "It's very important."

"What is it?", asked Po.

"I'm afraid I won't be going with you this time", said Tyra.

"Wait a minute", said Hiccup, "That's it? You're not going? But why?"

"I was born in this world, but there was a war between the Pure Ones and the Guardians", explained Tyra, "My father and mother told me to fly as quick as possible through the portal while they try to help them. But when I turned around, I saw them getting killed by Metalbeak's father, Ironbeak and as he stared at me for a moment, he flew towards me. However, he didn't kill me and he spoke to me for a moment."

A flashback shows Tyra as a hatchling watching her parents getting killed by Ironbeak. He stared at her and flew towards her before he spoke.

"What is your name, child?", asked Ironbeak.

"Tyra, sir", said Tyra, "You just killed my parents. Why?"

"It's not because they were helping the guardians", explained Ironbeak, "It's because my heart was good until one day, my king Silverbeak assigned me to slaughter the innocent. He would assign me to become the next king of the Pure Ones once he dies. However, my heart remained dark, but when I die, I would hope that my son will become a good owl."

"If that's what you want, then kill me now", said Tyra.

However, as Ironbeak raises his sword, he closed his eyes and pulled the sword away from her.

"Killing you won't provide victory for me", said Ironbeak, "Fly away from here as quick as possible, child, before they see you. I'm sorry about this. I really am. Fly away. NOW!"

Tyra flew into the portal while Ironbeak continues to fight against the Guardians. The flashback continues with Tyra flying into the world of anthropomorphic chinese animals that talk. She became tired before she fell and hit the ground, unconscious.

"That's the reason why I met Master Tyrua", said Tyra, "But also, when I became older, I made my own path to find a group of warriors and lead them to fight against their old enemies from other worlds."

"You mean...?", asked Po.

"Yes", said Tyra, "That's why I made the Raligeo ship and turned you into Animevengers. And... that's why..."

"We brought you here in our world to end Nyra's war", said Soren, "Then, we finished the mission. And yours as well, Tyra."

"Precisely", said Tyra, "It has been my honor to serve with you fellow Animevengers. I hope the others would have heard that."

Then, Alex and the other Animevenger members appeared and have heard the conversation.

"We have", said Alex.

"And we're proud to have been warriors thanks to you", said Merida.

"We'll continue to be heroes", said Shrek.

"Everyone, let's hug her as a thank you lecture", said Blu, "You know what I mean."

The Animevengers group hugged Tyra after all they've been through in their previous adventures. Later, the Animevengers group went outside the gateway to see a portal waiting for them. Before that, Soren talked to Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger for a moment.

"You better be fine out there, Soren", said Digger.

"If there's anything you need, contact us", said Twilight, "Otherwise, take this lute. It'll help you on your battles if necessary."

"Good luck, Soren", said Gylfie, "You've been brave for as long as we can remember."

"Thank you, Gylfie", said Soren, "Thank you all. My request is for them to have peace in their worlds and I'll return here before you know it. Wish me luck."

"Hurry", said Gylfie, "The portal's waiting."

Soren quickly got back to the Animevengers before they enter the portal while Tyra watches.

"Tyra, why aren't you going with them?", asked Gylfie.

"This is a mission they'll have to face on their own", said Tyra, "I have helped them for as long as I can and it's up to them to make their paths without a teacher."

"What makes you say that?", asked Digger.

"A kung fu teacher and a friend of mine taught me about it once", said Tyra, "I made my path that would lead me to them and turn them into heroes."

Then, as the Animevengers enter the portal, Hiccup, Po, Soren, Blu, Jack Frost, and Merida take one last look at Tyra before they left while Tyra sheds tears from her eyes.


	4. Swimming For Shore

_**The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death**_

_**Chapter 3: Swimming For Shore**_

As the group entered the Ice Age world, they landed on the ocean, much to their dismay.

"You've got to be kidding me", said Shrek in a disappointed tone, "We landed on the ground in our last three adventures, but this is disappointing."

"Tell me about it", said Merida, "Hiccup, can your dragon still fly?"

"He still can", said Hiccup, "Toothless, pick me up! You guys try to find shore, I'll see if I can try and find Manny and the other Ice Age creatures."

"Be careful", said Astrid.

As the Night Fury carries Hiccup and flies him to find Manny and the other Ice Age creatures, the other Animevenger members quickly swam for shore.

"We'll find shore soon, guys", said Astrid, "Don't worry."

"Being beaten by Po was bad enough, but to get my beautiful robe wet, now that's-", said Lord Shen in a disappointed tone, but gets interrupted by Tai Lung.

"Spare the whining and keep swimming", said Tai Lung sternly, "You birds need to get used to getting wet more often."

"Then, why are you also wet, leopard?", asked Lord Shen mockingly, "Is the little kitty wet? Oh, goodness! Someone needs to dry him up!"

"Very funny", said Tai Lung and as the two swam up with the others, they see a land filled with ice and snow.

"We're almost there", said Alex.

"That's a coincidence", said Astrid, "Why does every portal takes us to the exact location in our adventures? I will never know."

"Let's keep swimming", said Shrek and the Animevengers continue to swim.

Meanwhile, in the clouds far away from the others, Hiccup and Toothless continue their search for Manny and the other Ice Age creatures. However, as they exit the clouds, they see a ship in a foggy mist in the ocean.

"What's a ship doing in the paleolithic world?", asked Hiccup and Toothless shrugged for a moment, "Let's find out."

The Night Fury flew him towards the ship and lands on it, but when the fog disapparates from him, it reveals to be Manny tied up.

"Manny", said Hiccup.

"Hiccup", said Manny, "You can't be here. You have to find the others now."

"The others will look for them", said Hiccup, "I have to get you out of there first."

"No, you don't understand", said Manny, but before Hiccup can untie the mammoth, a rope tied the viking's legs and arms. Then, another rope caught Toothless in the mouth, wings, and legs.

"Toothless!", shouted Hiccup.

"I'm afraid you won't be finding the others", said a voice and it reveals to be Captain Gutt.

"Who are you?", asked Hiccup.

"That's Captain Gutt", said Manny, "Remember the time I told you about my adventures together with Sid, Diego, and Ellie?"

"Of course", said Hiccup, "That's the monkey you talked about."

"That's right", said Captain Gutt, "and it's sea monkey, if you don't mind. Anyway, I'll deal with you once I make this mammoth suffer as I suffered."

"If you think that I would join you, think again", said Manny, "Family is more important than you sea pirates!"

"Family's overrated, mammoth!", shouted Captain Gutt, "I would've killed that fat female mammoth of yours if wasn't for you."

"She's innocent and you know it, buttso!", shouted Manny.

"SHUT UP!", shouted Captain Gutt, "Now, it's time for you die, fatso!"

"I'm not fat!", shouted Manny.

"Look, can you just tell me why are you doing this?", asked Hiccup in a stressed out tone.

"The reason why I came back is because of that huge dragon, the Red Death", said Captain Gutt, causing Hiccup to gasp in horror.

"No", whispered Hiccup, "Toothless and I killed that dragon. I thought he was dead."

"So you know that dragon?", asked Captain Gutt, "You must be that boy the Red Death was talking about. Well, allow me to return the favor in killing you, but looks like I'll have to let him do that since he wants revenge as well."

"Is that what this is all about?", asked Manny, "Revenge? After you tried to kill my family and my friends too?"

"Correctmundo, mammoth", said Captain Gutt, "After you pushed me from the ice slide near that cliff, you thought I be dead if it wasn't for those siren piranhas, who beaten me, and ate me all the way through. That's all I remembered until the Red Death and I were set free from our miserable deaths. Now it's time for us to finish what we started."

"We're not gonna let you get away with this, monkey!", exclaimed Manny.

"I will soon, mammoth", said Captain Gutt, "Now be quiet so I can kill you right now."

"Plasma blast, bud", whispered Hiccup and Toothless blasts the rope that clamped his moth and the Night Fury attacked the sea monkey.

Hiccup then takes out a crab sword and cuts the rope, freeing Manny. Then, the mammoth charges towards Captain Gutt and knocks him out of the ship. After that, he quickly got on another ice ship while Toothless frees Hiccup. When Captain Gutt got back on the other side of the ship, he looked at Hiccup, now ready to fight him.

"Captain, you do not want me to do this", said Hiccup, "Ultra-Animevenger, engage!"

Hiccup transforms into the red Ultra-Animevenger with his sword and shield.

"So, it's a fight, eh?", asked Captain Gutt, "Bring it on!"

Captain Gutt and Hiccup then fight on a one-on-one battle. However, Hiccup managed to overpower Captain Gutt with his shield after he shouted, "Toothless, plasma blast!", knocking him out in the process. Hiccup takes the shield back and gets on Toothless before he flies him away.

"Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!", shouted Captain Gutt, "The Red Death will handle you and when he does, you're dead meat!"

"Manny, meet us at the ground when they reach it!", shouted Hiccup.

"You mean, the other Animevengers?", asked Manny loudly.

"Yes", said Hiccup, "and you want to know why I got this armor? We found them at the owl world."

"Did you had a mission or somethng?", asked Manny again.

"Yes, we did", said Hiccup, "Once you see the other armors, you are going to be quite surprised! Meet us!"

"Alright, I'll be there!", shouted Manny and the Night Fury flies away from the other side of the ice ship after it cracks.

"You won't get away with this, fatso!", shouted Captain Gutt, "You're dead! You hear me?! You are DEAD!"


	5. Meeting The Ice Age Friends Again

_**The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death**_

**_Chapter 4: Meeting The Ice Age Friends Again_**

Later, as the Night Fury landed on the ground filled with snow and ice they become amazed by the most beautiful and fertile land.

"Beautiful, isn't it, bud?", asked Hiccup and Toothless nodded in agreement, "Come on. Let's go find the others.

Later, Hiccup and the Night Fury started their search for Astrid and the others.

"Astrid!", shouted Hiccup, "Blu! Po! Woody! Merida! Where are you guys!?

Then, suddenly, a tiger-like creature attacked the viking while Toothless roared ferociously.

"Who are you, human?", asked the tiger ferociously.

"I'm Hiccup", said Hiccup, "I've met the other Ice Age creatures. Manny, was it? And uh... Diego, Sid, and Ellie?"

"You met them before?", asked the tiger, "When did they met you?"

"It was back at China", said Hiccup.

"Of course", said the tiger, "The day you defeated Volkashia. I'm sure you would remember me. The name's Shira."

"Of course", said Hiccup, "Diego's girlfriend. Can you show me where the Ice Age creatures are, please?"

"Follow me", said Shira and the white saber tooth tiger ran as fast as she could, allowing Hiccup to run after he.

"Man, you sure are fast", said Hiccup, catching for breath as he continues to run, "Wait up!"

Then, as the two finally caught up with Shira, they see the other Ice Age creatures standing next to the other Animevengers.

"Surprise", said Ellie.

"Hey there, Ellie", said Hiccup, "Wasn't expecting you guys to surprise me just like that."

"Oh, really?", asked Astrid, "Then I suppose you weren't expecting to hear what they have to say about Captain Gutt and the Red Death?"

"I don't have to because I've seen him", said Hiccup.

"Where's Manny?", asked Ellie, "Is he alright?"

"He's fine", said Hiccup, "Captain Gutt captured him, but we got him out just fine. And... you won't believe what I have to say."

"About what?", asked Ellie.


	6. The Red Death Is Back!

_**The Animevengers 4: Revenge of the Red Death**_

**_Chapter 5: The Red Death Is Back!_**

"It's what?!", shouted Astrid.

"The Red Death's back?", asked Fishlegs, scared and frightened.

"It's outrageous!", shouted Stoick.

"What he said!", shouted Gobber.

"When did you find it?", asked Stoick.

"He's not here yet", said Hiccup, "But what I do know is, Captain Gutt seems to be working for him."

"Oh, no!", exclaimed Shira.

"It can't be", said Ellie.

"Two villains working together", said Peaches in a worried tone, "I hope dad will be back to help us."

"He will, sweetie", said Ellie, "Don't worry."

"We knew it would happen", said Tuffnut.

"And how exactly did you know it would happen?", asked Hiccup.

"Uh... we had a simple guess of wonder", said Ruffnut.

"A guess of wonder?", asked Astrid, "What does that even mean?"

"When something dangerous happens, we use it to guess if it's true or not", explained Tuffnut in a comically way, "And we believe in it. Don't judge us!"

"If you vikings know this dragon, then it looks like you have to help us defeat it", said Diego.

"You got another problem to worry about, Diego", said Hiccup, "You guys have to deal with Captain Gutt. He might get another ship so he can find us here."

"But how can we defeat two villains at the same time?", asked Ellie.

"It's simple", said Astrid, "You Ice Age creatures can work together with the Rio birds. Well, particularly Blu. He has an Ultra-Animevenger armor that might do the trick."

"My green blades won't be a problem after all", said Blu, "Although, I could end up killing someone because I'm not much of a killer."

"It's a choice you have to make, Blu", said Astrid.

"You're right", said Blu, "So, continue with what you were saying about the plan."

"Alright", said Astrid, "The Ice Age creatures and Blu will try to counterattack Captain Gutt. Then, Hiccup, Po, and the other Animevengers will try to fend off the Red Death so we can use our secret weapon."

"Maybe the secret weapon would be like the circle we used to defeat Volkashia back at China", said Alex.

"Maybe, but it'll be different", said Hiccup, "Thanks to the Ultra-Animevenger armors, we'll boost enought energy to create that secret weapon."

"And with our help, Rico and Kowalski will create a super-cannon to take down that dragon", said Skipper, "But it's only gonna take lots of power from Po's golden shield once he transforms into his Ultra-Animevenger armor."

"That's... kind of neat", said Po.

"As long as Sid doesn't do anything stupid", said Diego.

"Alright, alright", said Sid, "You guys are right. I keep doing something stupid. This time, I'm gonna change and do some fighting for... well, maybe a while or two."

"We'll see, Sid", said Ellie, "We'll see."

"Then it's all settled", said Hiccup.

Later that night, while the rest of the Animevengers are asleep, Blu stood wide awake for a while to watch the moon. Then, the Ice Age creatures watched him before they spoke.

"What you're doing?", asked Diego.

"Just watching the moon", said Blu, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure is", said Diego, "and uh... I think we seemed to forgot two more creatures we need to introduce."

"What two creatures?", asked Blu and the two possums, Crash and Eddie, Ellie's brothers.

"These two", said Ellie, "They've been causing a bit of mischief since they met Manny a few years ago."

"I'm Crash", said Crash.

"I'm Eddie", said Eddie.

"And we're the possum brothers!", shouted Crash and Eddie together.

"Shh!", exclaimed Blu quietly, "The others are asleep."

"Sorry", said Crash, "We're..."

"Crash and Eddie", said Crash and Eddie quietly.

"That's more like it", said Blu.

"What do you think would happen if we lose against Captain Gutt and the Red Death?", asked Ellie.

"I don't know, Ellie", said Blu, "I'm not into dragons that much. Too intimidating for my taste. I've read tons of fantasy books, though and the way to kill a dragon is very simple. It only has a weak spot on it's body. Although the Red Death will be very impossible to defeat. I mean-"

"Ok, we see your point", said Diego, "Look, don't worry. We'll find a way to handle it."

"Alright", said Blu and yawns, "I think it's time for me to sleep. See you guys in the morning."

"Oh, come on", said Sid, "I never have a chance to talk to him! No thanks to you guys!"

"Don't worry", said Diego, "Maybe after we try to fend off Captain Gutt tomorrow, you'll talk to them."

"Thanks", said Sid, "Someone finally had at least some positive thinking."

"What makes you say that?", asked Ellie.

"Something came from my mind... I think", said Sid.

"You're funny", said Ellie, "Now, let's get some sleep."

Then, Blu and the Ice Age creatures went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day than yesterday when the Paleolithic land got destroyed by the Red Death.

Meanwhile, at the ocean, Captain Gutt landed his broken ice ship at the ground in a mildly small island. He walked for a few minutes until he see the Red Death cooking some fish he caught with his claws.

"Not that bad of a catcher yourself, eh?", asked Captain Gutt.

"Have you found the remaining Ice Age creatures yet?", asked Red Death patiently.

"Yes sir", said Captain Gutt, "I caught a mammoth myself, but..."

"But what, monkey?", asked Red Death in a sinister tone.

"He escaped with someone else", said Captain Gutt, "It was a human wearing different clothing and there was a dragon. From what I've known, that mammoth called then Hiccup and Toothless."

"Those meddling fools from Berk!", exclaimed Red Death darkly, "How did they get here?"

"I have no idea", said Captain Gutt, "But don't worry. We can lure him away from those two."

Then, Red Death smelled something that seemed very familiar.

"What is it, Red Death?", asked Captain Gutt.

"That smell", said Red Death, "It sounds like... there's more humans and... other creatures... but not the same as us."

"Those meddling creatures must've survived!", exclaimed Captain Gutt, "ARGH! We have to come up with another plan to kill them."

"I have an idea", said Red Death, "It might seem a bit interesting."


End file.
